Is This the Right Decision?
by hanabira1415
Summary: P3P ONE SHOT. Seminggu sebelum pernikahannya, Akihiko untuk pertama kalinya meragukan tindakannya...  Rated T for... nothing ?  Chapter tambahan: Is this the right decision Kaori version
1. Akihiko version

ONE SHOT pertamaku nih! Sebenarnya saiah ga terlalu bisa bikin one shot, but... Enjoy!

Is This the Right Decision?

Starring: Akihiko

Summary: Seminggu sebelum pernikahannya, Akihiko untuk pertama kalinya meragukan tindakannya...

WARNING: MINOR SPOILER (hanya minor spoiler yang ga terlalu penting. Itu pun dikit banget)

DISCLAIMER: P3P milik ATLUS

* * *

"C'est magnefique! Semuanya sempurna," kata Mitsuru puas. Dia memandangi taman yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahannya yang telah dihias dengan bunga-bunga dan kain-kain sutra mahal. Ya, Mitsuru akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini dengan Akihiko. "Bagaimana pendapatmu Akihiko?" tanya Mitsuru. Akihiko yang berdiri disebelahnya tidak menjawab. Dia memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Mitsuru memandangnya bingung, "ada yang salah Akihiko?" tanyanya cemas. Mitsuru memegang tangan Akihiko lembut.

"Huh?" Akihiko yang segera sadar dari alam pikirnya dan melihat Mitsuru, "tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu, Mitsuru?" tanyanya bingung. Mitsuru menggelengkan kepalanya kesal, "kamu kenapa sih Akihiko? Selalu saja begini sejak kau melamarku... Aku cemas..." Mitsuru menatapnya sedih. Akihiko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "ah... eh... tidak ada apa-apa kok... Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Yah, masalah pekerjaan," kata Akihiko pelan, "jadi, tadi apa yang kau tanyakan?"

* * *

Akihiko sedang duduk sendirian di Changall cafe. Setelah memeriksa semua acara pernikahannya, Akihiko mengantar Mitsuru pulang karena hari sudah larut malam. Sebetulnya dia juga mau pulang, tapi entah mengapa dia malah pergi ke cafe ini. Disaat dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tiga pria menghampirinya. "YO! Calon pengantin!" Junpei memanggil Akihiko. Akihiko menatap mereka, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka bertiga, yang terdiri dari Junpei, Ken dan Shinjiro duduk disebelahnya. Akihiko tetap diam. "Ada sesuatu yang salah, Sanada-san?" tanya Ken yang sekarang sudah SMA.

"Ehm... tidak ada apa-apa..." Shinjiro menatapnya tajam, "masih memikirkan itu, Aki?" tanyanya. Junpei dan Ken memandangi Shinjiro bingung. Akihiko tidak menjawab. Dia segera meminum kopi yang dipesannya tadi. "Akihiko-san?" Junpei melihat Akihiko bingung. Akihiko memang orangnya pendiam, tapi tidak pernah sediam ini. Akihiko meletakkan gelas berisi kopi yang dipegangnya, "aku takut..." kata Akihiko pelan. Suaranya bergetar, sepertinya dia menahan perasaannya.

"Takut?" tanya Ken yang bingung. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar kata 'takut' dari mulut Akihiko yang tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa takutnya itu. Akihiko menutup matanya, "aku takut... Takut untuk menganggap Mitsuru sebagai pengganti_nya_." Ken dan Junpei segera mengerti apa yang Akihiko maksud.

Mantan leader mereka. Perempuan yang tak takut menghadapi kematian. Yang mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi mereka dan orang-orang yang ada di bumi ini dari kehancuran, walaupun dia menyadari orang-orang yang dilindunginya itulah yang berusaha membangkitkan kehancuran itu sendiri, dalam bentuk perasaan-perasaan negatif yang membentuk Erebus. Selama perasaan negatif itu ada, leader mereka akan terus menjadi segel yang memisahkan Erebus dengan Nyx, yang akan menghancurkan dunia mereka jika tersentuh oleh Erebus. Dan dia tahu, manusia tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai perasaan negatif. Bahkan teman-teman seperjuangannya pun memilikinya, jauh di dasar hati mereka masing-masing. Perempuan itu juga yang mampu menarik hati Akihiko yang selalu acuh tak acuh pada perempuan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mitsuru berbeda dengan Kaori," kata Akihiko lagi, "Mitsuru adalah orang yang tenang, berbeda dengan Kaori yang ceria. Tapi rambut dan mata merah Mitsuru mengingatkanku akan dirinya..." Dia terdiam sebentar, berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dadanya selalu terasa sesak setiap kali dia membicarakan tentang Kaori, "aku selalu berpikir, apakah selama ini aku melihat Mitsuru sebagai pengganti Kaori? Jika itu benar, itu akan menyakiti hati Mitsuru..." Semuanya terdiam. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa setelah lima tahun berlalu, Akihiko masih mencintai leadernya. "Aku tau, jauh didalam hatiku, aku masih mencintainya. Lebih daripada rasa cintaku pada Mitsuru. Atau... apakah aku memang mencintai Mitsuru?" Tidak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan Akihiko.

"Sudah lima tahun sejak dia pergi Aki," Shinjiro mulai bicara, "tidak cukupkah lima tahun bagimu untuk merelakan kepergiannya?"

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa sedih, Sanada-san," Ken juga ikut bicara, "kami semua sedih... Bagiku... Minako-san adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan leader yang hebat. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seberani dia." Ken terdiam sebentar, "tapi, aku berusaha untuk merelakannya. Ini adalah pilihannya, dan aku menghargai jalan yang telah dipilihnya."

"Bukankah itu kalimatmu Akihiko-san?" lanjut Junpei, "kau selalu bilang 'itu adalah pilihannya' atau semacamnya. C'mon!" Junpei berusaha untuk meringankan situasi. Akihiko memandang teman-temannya satu persatu. Dia tersenyum tipis, "seandainya... aku dapat menjadi sekuat kalian..." Dia tersenyum sedih.

* * *

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Mitsuru sedang berkumpul dengan Yukari, Fuuka dan Aigis. Mereka berempat duduk di sofa di kamar Mitsuru. "Jadi senpai bersikap begitu?" kata Yukari setelah Mitsuru menceritakan kejadian di tempat pernikahannya tadi. "Mungkin pekerjaannya terlalu banyak," kata Fuuka, berusaha untuk menghibur Mitsuru, "senpai tau 'kan pekerjaan sebagai polisi itu berat. Apalagi dengan jabatannya sebagai seorang pimpinan."

"Aku harap kau benar, Fuuka," Mitsuru tersenyum tipis.

"Semangatlah senpai! Jangan berpikiran negatif!" Yukari memberi semangat Mitsuru.

"Sebentar lagi hari pernikahan Mitsuru-san, bukan?" kata Aigis, "tidak akan menyenangkan jika mempelai wanitanya sedih di hari pernikahannya."

TENG! Jam dinding berdentang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Mitsuru menutup matanya. Dulu dia dan teman-temannya selalu waspada setiap kali jam dua belas. Sekarang, semua telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi Dark Hour. Tidak ada lagi Tartarus. Tak ada lagi shadow. Dan ini semua berkat leader mereka. Perempuan yang dulu adalah kekasih dari tunangannya.

"Sudah jam dua belas ya..." Yukari melihat jam dinding tersebut. Yukari, Fuuka dan Aigis berdiri. "Kami pulang dulu, senpai," Fuuka berkata pada Mitsuru.

"Sampai bertemu besok," Aigis berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu kami bertemu senpai lagi, senpai harus sudah tersenyum senang, oke?" kata Yukari semangat. Mitsuru tersenyum hangat dan memandang teman-teman mantan anggota SEES itu, "ya, pasti."

Mitsuru mengantar mereka keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah semuanya pergi, dia menutup pintu rumahnya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Kamar itu gelap, lampunya tidak menyala. _Aneh... perasaan tadi aku menyalakan lampunya..._ Di dalam kegelapan itu dia berusaha untuk mencari-cari sakelar. Dia terus mencari, tanpa mempedulikan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Akhirnya dia menemukan sakelar itu.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah jendela, tepat saat Mitsuru hampir menekan sakelarnya. Mitsuru membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang berbicara kepadanya, melupakan gelapnya ruangan itu. Seseorang berdiri tepat di depan jendela. Angin malam yang kencang membuat gorden jendela berkibar liar. Lampu yang mati membuatnya tak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Tapi Mitsuru tidak bergerak sedikitpun, seakan-akan pikirannya dihipnotis oleh orang di depannya itu. Samar-samar Mitsuru memandangi orang itu, tapi tetap tidak terlihat jelas. Satu hal yang pasti, orang di depannya adalah wanita.

Sesuatu mengganjal dipikirannya. Suara wanita itu. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang bersuara seperti orang itu. Tapi rasanya dia pernah mendengarnya. Entah dimana.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" kata orang itu lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati Mitsuru, tetapi Mitsuru langsung berjalan mundur. Dia mencari benda yang bisa dipakainya untuk melindungi dirinya. Sayangnya epee miliknya sedang diperbaiki. Wanita itu berhenti berjalan. Samar, tapi Mitsuru dapat mendengar tawanya, "tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Untuk sekarang. Aku hanya... akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar. Kurasa tunanganmu tidak akan protes jika kau menghilang beberapa saat 'kan?" Mitsuru membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena kaget.

Semuanya berlalu amat cepat. Wanita itu langsung menendang periut Mitsuru keras hingga dia pingsan. Wanita itu lalu meletakkan sebuah kertas di atas meja, lalu menyeret Mitsuru keluar melalui jendela.

* * *

Akihiko memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk ke rumah Mitsuru. Saat dia berjalan ke kamar tunangannya itu, para pelayan Mitsuru berdiri di depan kamarnya dan mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali, "nona! Apa nona ada di dalam? Nona!" Seketika itu juga Akihiko mendapatkan firasat tidak enak. "Minggir! Akan kudobrak pintunya!" kata Akihiko was-was.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka setelah dibuka paksa oleh Akihiko. Firasat Akihiko menjadi kenyataan. Mitsuru tidak ada di kamarnya. Jendelanya terbuka lebar. Akihiko berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Para pelayan langsung menelpon polisi untuk membantu Akihiko. Akihiko menemukan selembar kertas di atas meja. _Mitsuru orang yang rapi. Semua arsip dia simpan dengan rapi di tempat tersendiri. Kalau begitu kertas ini..._ Akihiko membaca kertas itu.

_Untuk Akihiko Sanada..._

_Apakah kau terkejut? Tenang saja, Kirijo tidak terluka. Aku hanya mengajaknya pergi sebentar. Jika kau mau menemui kami, pergilah ke tempat dimana semuanya berkumpul menyambut tahun baru. Kamu tau 'kan?_

_NB: SENDIRIAN_

Akihiko meremas surat itu. Akihiko duduk di sofa di ruangan itu. _Obviously Naganaki Shrine. Si penculik membuat petunjuk yang mudah... _Handphone Akihiko tiba-tiba berbunyi. Akihiko langsung mengangkat handphonennya setelah memeriksa siapa yang menelponnya, "ya, ada apa Shinji?"

"**Banyak polisi menuju rumah Kirijo. Ada masalah?"**

"Sebenarnya-" DEG! Akihiko menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia langsung berkeringat dingin. Seakan-akan ada yang mengawasinya. _Kelihatannya aku tidak boleh memberitahu Shinji... _**"Aki?"**

"... Ada pencuri masuk ke kamar Mitsuru, tapi tak ada yang hilang," Akihiko terpaksa berbohong pada sahabatnya itu, "aku ada kerjaan, dah." Akihiko mematikan HPnya sebelum Shinjiro sempat berbicara dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Akihiko tersenyum begitu mengingat Shinjiro yang selalu dingin itu. Shinjiro sama dengan Kaori. Sama-sama tidak takut menghadapi kematian. Akihiko langsung berdiri, "allright, tujuan pertama, Naganaki Shrine." Dia segera keluar dan mengendarai mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan bawahannya yang sedang memeriksa rumah Mitsuru.

* * *

Akihiko akhirnya sampai di Naganaki Shrine. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang aneh. _Apa si penculik itu menjebakku?_ Akihiko berjalan sampai akhirnya berada tepat di tengah-tengah tempat tersebut. Dia menutup kedua matanya. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu dia dan teman-temannya merayakan tahun baru disini mulai bermunculan. Semua kecuali satu. Leader mereka. Kaori. Dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Bersama siapa dia datang... kimono apa yang dia kenakan... Tidak ada. Lalu bayangan Mitsuru muncul. Mitsuru mengenakan kimono hitamnya yang anggun. Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai kali ini tersanggul rapi, layaknya seorang tuan putri.

_Sekarang... bisakah kau melupakanku...?_

Tiba-tiba kepala Akihiko langsung terasa sakit. Setelah beberapa saat, sakit itu berhenti. Akihiko menutup mulutnya. Mukanya langsung pucat. "Itu tadi... suara Kaori... Dia memintaku... untuk melupakannya...?" Akihiko menggeleng kepalanya. _Tidak mungkin..._ Akihiko meletakkan tangannya ke sebelahnya. Tangannya tidak sengaja memengang selembar kertas. _Perasaan tadi tidak ada kertas disini... _Akihiko mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk Akihiko Sanada_

_Mulai panik karena kami tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya? Jangan khawatir, Kirijo sehat-sehat saja, kok... Mengapa tidak istirahat dulu? Di sebuah tempat dimana semua hawa nafsumu terhapuskan... Eits! Jangan berpikir hal-hal yang jelek dulu! Pokoknya datang saja, akan kutunggu..._

Akihiko langsung sweatdropped, "ukh... haruskah aku pergi kesana...? Akihiko meremas kertas itu menjadi bola kertas dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dia menuruni tangga, masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera pergi.

* * *

"Uhm..." Mitsuru membuka matanya. Disekelilingnya gelap. Dia menduduki sesuatu yang empuk, seperti tempat tidur. Dia tak dapat menggerakkan badannya karena diikat dengan tali.

"Oh... sudah bangun..." seseorang mendekatinya. Wanita yang sama dengan yang menculiknya. Kali ini Mitsuru dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Wanita itu... Dia memakai jaket kulit hitam, catsuit hitam seperti mata-mata, sepatu boots yang mencapai lututnya yang berwarna hitam juga, dan helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Sesuatu menggantung di lehernya, tapi Mitsuru tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas tanpa penerangan. "Ini... dimana...?"

"Apa gunanya kau tau?" kata wanita itu dingin. Mitsuru mengangkat alisnya. _Aku yakin pernah mendengar suara orang ini... tapi siapa?_ Wanita itu melihat jam dinding, "sudah waktunya... Kita pergi dari sini. Maaf, karena ini akan sakit." Dan setelah wanita itu mengatakannya, Mitsuru tak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Akihiko memasuki sebuah bangunan, "aku tidak pernah menyangka akan memasuki Shirakawa Boulevard lagi..." Akihiko menghela napasnya sebentar. Dia segera berjalan ke meja resepsionis, "permisi... apakah kau melihat seorang wanita berambut merah? Namanya Mitsuru Kirijo." Orang yang ditanya Akihiko menggeleng. Akihiko mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan keluar, tetapi si resepsionis tidak menghentikannya. "Apakah nama anda Akihiko Sanada?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ada seorang tamu kami yang baru check out tadi meminta kami untuk mempersilahkan orang yang bernama Akihiko Sanada yang mencari Mitsuru Kirijo masuk ke bekas kamarnya. Ini kuncinya." Akihiko segera mengambil kuncinya tanpa lupa berterima kasih.

* * *

Akihiko memasuki kamar yang dimaksud. Kamar itu kosong. Akihiko duduk di atas tempat tidur bundar berwarna ungu yang terdapat di ruangan itu, "ah... ini kamar yang sama dengan kamar waktu aku terjebak dengan Kaori disini..." Dia membayangkan wajah Mitsuru jika Mitsuru mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengannya disini. Tentu Mitsuru akan mengEKSEKUSI dirinya. Mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, dia menutup matanya lagi.

Pertama, dia mandi air hangat dengan shower. Lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu hanya dengan handuk kecil, itupun hanya menutupi 'itu'nya. Ketiga... Akihiko terdiam, "lalu... apa yang terjadi...?" kata Akihiko bingung.

_Kumohon... Lupakan aku!_

"Ukh!" kepala Akihiko pusing lagi. Kali ini lebih menyakitkan daripada yang pertama. Semenit kemudian sakit di kepalanya hilang. "Suara Kaori lagi... Apa aku cuma salah dengar...?" Akihiko langsung berdiri. Dia memeriksa sekitarnya. Selembar kertas tergeletak di atas meja. Akihiko segera mengambil kertas itu.

_Untuk Akihiko Sanada_

_Aku baru saja check-out. Tenang saja, Kirijo ada bersamaku. Jika kau mau menemui kami, pergilah ke HQ pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa yang memerangi kebencian manusia-manusia yang tidak berdaya di malam hari tepat pada pukul dua belas..._

_Aku akan menunggumu disana..._

Akihiko memandangi kertas itu lagi, "petunjuk-petunjuk yang dia berikan terlalu gampang... Apa dia tidak ingin berlama-lama?" Akihiko membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah terdekat dan keluar dari kamar itu. Dia segera bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat berikutnya.

* * *

Mitsuru membuka matanya. Dia terikat di atas sebuah sofa. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala, tapi dia tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Wanita yang menculiknya sedang berdiri menatap keluar melalui jendela. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?" tanya Mitsuru kepada orang yang menculiknya itu. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya supaya bisa melihat Mitsuru, "sudah bangun?" Dia segera duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Mengapa kau menculikku?" tanya Mitsuru tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke wanita itu, "apakah kau mengincar uang?"

"Uang?" Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku bisa hidup tanpa uang. Tidak semua penculikan bermotif uang."

"Kalau bukan karena uang... Untuk apa?" Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Dia membuka tas itu, memandangi isinya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia mendesah pelan, "kau akan mengetahuinya..."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mitsuru tajam. Wanita itu memandangi jendela. Mitsuru memang tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang tertutup helm, tapi entah mengapa Mitsuru dapat merasakan kesedihan dari dirinya. "Bersabarlah... Sanada sedang pergi untuk menyelamatkan dirimu." Mitsuru segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Akihiko!"

"Aku memberinya petunjuk-petunjuk mudah. Harusnya sekarang dia sedang menuju kemari." Wanita itu langsung berdiri dan menghadap Mitsuru, "maaf, tapi tampaknya kau harus tidur lagi."

* * *

Akihiko sampai di depan sebuah gedung. Iwatodai Dorm. Tempat dia tinggal dulu. HQ SEES. Akihiko membuka pintu dorm itu yang anehnya tidak terkunci. Dia langsung masuk dan menyalakan lampu.

Akihiko memeriksa sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dari dulu selalu sama. Letak sofanya... dapurnya... lemari-lemarinya... Akihiko duduk di sofa untuk sedikit mengenang masa-masa lalunya. "Dulu... biasanya aku makan ramen disini. Atau membersihkan sarung tinjuku," Akihiko berbicara sendiri sambil tersenyum, "Junpei, jika tidak baca komik, biasanya main COMPstation. Mitsuru melihat lemari disebelah sofa ini, atau membaca buku. Yamagishi membuka laptopnya. Koromaru selalu duduk disebelah TV. Ken meminum kopi hitamnya atau menonton TV. Takeba membaca majalah. Aigis bermain dengan Koromaru. Shinjiro di dapur." Dia menghela napasnya berat, "dulu menyenangkan sekali..." Dia terdiam sebentar, merasa ada yang kurang dengan ucapannya, "iya juga... Biasanya Kaori ngapain...?" Dia berpikir dan berpikir, tapi tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya. Lalu Mitsuru masuk ke pikirannya. Mitsuru yang tegas dan dapat diandalkan. Di dorm ini dia yang memimpin para SEES dan para kouhainya. Akihiko menggeleng kepalanya, "mengapa setiap kali aku ingin mengingat Kaori, selalu Mitsuru yang keluar?"

_Masih belum bisa melupakanku...?_

_Mengapa...?_

_Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?_

"UKH!" Kepala Akihiko langsung pusing lagi. Kali ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Akihiko memegang kepalanya karena tidak dapat menahan sakitnya. Semenit kemudian, yang rasanya bagaikan sejam, pusing itu berhenti. Akihiko menarik napas kuat-kuat, lalu menghembuskannya. "Oke... ini benar-benar aneh... Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar sampai tiga kali..." Akihiko memeriksa sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Akihiko menutup matanya, "mengapa kau ingin aku melupakanmu... Kaori...?" Setelah beberapa saat Akihiko membuka matanya. Di atas meja terdapat selembar kertas. Akihiko segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk Akihiko Sanada_

_Menyenangkan bukan bisa kembali ke tempat penuh kenangan?_

_Oh ya... apakah kau menyadari bahwa matahari semakin condong ke barat? Hari semakin sore ya? Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan kita ini? Kirijo masih ada denganku, jangan khawatir. Jadi, jika ingin menemui kami, pergilah ke tempat yang paling dekat dengan langit disaat jam menunjukkan waktu dua belas malam... Dimana seorang temanmu yang terikat rantai takdir mengawasi dan melindungi dunia ini tanpa lelah..._

Akihiko menutup matanya. _Tempat paling dekat dengan langit... apakah pencakar langit?_ Pikir Akihiko. Dia membaca surat itu lagi. _Tapi... disini tidak ada pencakar langit... Lagipula, teman yang terikat rantai takdir..._ Tiba-tiba wajah Kaori yang tersenyum muncul di pikirannya. Akihiko langsung membuka matanya. Dia teringat waktu Kaori tertidur di pangkuannya di hari kelulusannya. Dimana dia yakin mereka akan bersama selamanya. Ironisnya, hari dimana dia mengatakan hal itu adalah hari dimana perempuan itu harus pergi meninggalkannya. Selamanya. Dia tersenyum kecut, "heh. Tempat yang paling dekat dengan langit... Seandainnya Dark Hour masih ada, pasti jawabannya Tartarus." Dia terdiam karena kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. _Kaori... dia menyegel Nyx di puncak Tartarus... Jika yang dimaksud dengan teman yang terikat rantai takdir adalah Kaori, maka... _Akihiko langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat yang ada di pikirannya. Akihiko langsung keluar dari bangunan itu dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan. Siang sudah berubah menjadi sore. Akihiko memandangi langit sore itu. Dia tersenyum, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Mitsuru..."

* * *

Akihiko sampai di atap sekolah itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, seperti yang dia duga. Akihiko duduk di bangku yang terdapat di tempat itu. Mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, dia melihat langit merah itu dengan sendu, "Kaori... Apa saat ini kau sedang mengawasiku...?"

Angin bertiup pelan. Kelopak bunga sakura dari pohon sakura di pintu masuk sekolah itu tertiup angin hingga mencapai atap sekolah. _Situasi ini sama... seperti di hari kelulusanku waktu itu._ Akihiko tersenyum, "kau waktu itu tertidur di pangkuanku. Kita hanya berdua. Aku katakan padamu... kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan..." katanya, seakan-akan Kaori mendengarnya. Senyumnya menghilang. Kesedihan tergambar di wajahnya, "...mengapa kau pergi secepat itu? Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi...? Orangtuaku... Miki... Dirimu... Dan sekarang, Mitsuru menghilang. Shinji juga hampir mati dulu, jika jam sakunya tidak melindunginya dari peluru yang ditembakkan si sialan Takaya itu..."

Angin bertiup semakin kuat. Langit semakin merah. Akihiko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersedih! Mitsuru menungguku." Akihiko langsung berdiri. Akihiko merasakan sesuatu di bawah sepatunya. Segera dia menemukan selembar kertas. Tanpa membuang waktu Akihiko langsung mengambil kertas itu.

_Untuk Akihiko Sanada_

_Aku bosan dengan permainan ini. Temui aku di Naganaki Shrine. Yah, seperti di film. Tempat yang terakhir didatangi selalu tempat yang pertama didatangi bukan?_

Akihiko mengangkat alisnya. Tidak ada teka-teki. Yang ada hanyalah perintah. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia segera turun dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju Naganaki Shrine setelah menyempatkan untuk melihat langit yang merah sekali lagi.

Akihiko segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan cepat, tetapi tentu saja tanpa melanggar aturan. Bagaimanapun dia adalah polisi. Polisi apa yang melanggar tata tertib lalu lintas?

Langit semakin merah. Bayangan Mitsuru muncul di depannya. Mitsuru yang begitu anggun, tenang, dan menawan. Wanita yang selalu membuatnya kagum. Akihiko tertegun sebentar. Lalu tersenyum tipis. _Kali ini..._

* * *

Langit sudah gelap ketika dia sampai di Naganaki Shrine. Seorang wanita duduk di ayunan. Pakaiannya serba hitam, dari jaket kulit yang dipakainya, catsuit, sepatu boots-nya, sampai helmnya, membuatnya susah untuk dilihat di kegelapan malam. Mitsuru sendiri terikat di arena penjat-panjatan. "Aki... hiko...?" katanya lemah sambil berusaha untuk melihat wajah Akihiko.

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko segera berlari ke arah Mitsuru.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" wanita berhelm itu berteriak lantang. Akihiko segera berhenti berlari. Wanita itu berdiri dan menyerang Akihiko dengan tendangannya, tapi Akihiko dapat mengelak dan melompat mundur. Wanita itu langsung berdiri di depan Mitsuru yang terikat. Dia mengacungkan ujung pistol ke kepala Mitsuru, "jangan berani macam-macam."

"Kenapa kau menculik Mitsuru!" tanya Akihiko yang marah. Saat ini dia terlalu emosional untuk bahkan menyadari bahwa dia pernah mendengar suara wanita itu.

"Mengapa kau peduli pada wanita ini?" tanya wanita itu. Akihiko mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa karena dia tunanganmu?"

"Tentu saja karena dia sangat berharga bagiku!" Akihiko berteriak, emosinya semakin memuncak.

"Benarkah? Apakah dia MEMANG berharga bagimu?" tanya wanita itu, yang membuat Akihiko dan Mitsuru terkejut. Pertanyaan wanita itu tidak disangka-sangka. "I-itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" teriak Akihiko.

"Oh, tentu saja ada," katanya. Akihiko yakin dia mendengar tawa kecil wanita di depannya itu. "Hubungannya adalah... jika kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku, siap-siap saja kehilangan kepala tunanganmu." Muka Mitsuru langsung pucat. Dia tidak dapat bergerak dengan rantai yang membelitnya di tempat bermain anak-anak itu. Akihiko juga tidak dapat bergerak. Jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, nyawa Mitsuru yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Kalau begitu, ganti pertanyaan. Jawab dengan jujur. Kau ragu 'kan? Ragu ternyata cinta yang kau berikan pada Kirijo adalah PALSU," kata wanita itu, menekankan kata-kata terakhirya. Mitsuru memandang Akihiko pucat, "Akihiko... jangan-jangan... kau..." Akihiko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seakan-akan suaranya hilang. Wanita itu mendekatkan ujung pistolnya sehingga menyentuh kepala Mitsuru, "well?"

Akihiko menarik napasnya. Wajahnya pucat. "Maafkan aku, Mitsuru..." katanya pelan, "jika aku berkata jujur... mungkin yang kau katakan benar adanya..." Mitsuru menutup matanya sambil menahan air mata yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Fakta itu menyakitkan. "Setiap kali melihatmu... Yang tampak di mataku bukanlah seorang Mitsuru Kirijo, tetapi Kaori... Mungkin aku masih mencintainya... Jauh lebih menyayanginya daripada dirimu." Mitsuru tidak dapat menahan lagi air matanya. Setetes... Dua tetes... perlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah di bawahnya yang kering.

"Selama ini, sejak aku pertama kali bersama dengan Mitsuru, aku memang selalu melihat Kaori." Dia terdiam. "Tetapi." Kata terakhirnya menarik perhatian Mitsuru dan wanita berhelm itu. "Saat aku melihat langit yang merah tadi, yang kulihat bukanlah Kaori seperti biasanya... melainkan Mitsuru..." Akihiko tersenyum, "saat itu aku sadar. Mitsuru adalah orang yang sangat berharga dariku. Tanpanya, hidupku akan hampa." Senyumnya melebar, "mungkin... hanya mungkin... Nanti disaat kami menikah nanti, aku masih tetap mencintai Kaori. Tapi, aku juga mencintai Mitsuru. Memang terdengar egois, tapi itulah kenyataannya." Air mata Mitsuru berhenti mengalir. Dia tersenyum lembut, "Akihiko..."

"Cinta yang kuberikan pada Mitsuru itu asli, tidak palsu seperti yang selama ini kutakutkan. Dan aku tidak ragu akan hal itu." Dia melihat wanita serba hitam itu dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, "aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu 'kan?" Wanita itu terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mengambil sebilah pisau, "sebagai hadiah dari jawabanmu itu, Sanada." Wanita itu segera mengarahkan pisau itu ke Mitsuru. Akihiko segera berlari untuk menghentikannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak sempat, "JANGAANN!"

TRANG! Rantai yang tadi mengikat Mitsuru jatuh ke tanah. Mitsuru langsung jatuh terduduk. Wanita berhelm itu meletakkan pisaunya disebelah Mitsuru, "urusanku disini sudah selesai. Pulanglah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Akihiko segera membantu Mitsuru berdiri. Mereka berdua hanya bisa melihat wanita itu berjalan menjauh dari mereka sebelum akhirnya hilang ditengah kegelapan.

"Akihiko..." Mitsuru menggenggam tangan Akihiko kuat. Akihiko meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, "Shhh... Kau pasti lelah 'kan? Simpan saja tenagamu..."

"Tapi ini penting," Mitsuru menatap Akihiko tajam. Akihiko terdiam. Dia menatap mata Mitsuru. "Apakah kau menyadarinya Akihiko? Suara wanita itu mirip dengan suara seseorang, tapi aku tidak yakin siapa..." Akihiko menghela pelan, "yang penting kau selamat Mitsuru... Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu." Mitsuru hanya menurut saja. Dengan dibantu Akihiko, dia berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan ke mobil Akihiko yang diparkirnya dibawah.

Mitsuru tertidur selama perjalanan. Akihiko tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang polos. Satu-satunya saat dimana Mitsuru menunjukkan wajah sepolos itu adalah ketika dia tertidur. Akihiko lalu fokus menyetir. _Setelah dipikir-pikir... suara wanita itu mirip dengan suara seseorang... Tapi siapa?_

* * *

Semuanya tepuk tangan setelah Akihiko dan Mitsuru saling bertukar cincin. Mitsuru segera melempar karangan bunga yang dipegangnya ke arah para tamu, tapi sepertinya Mitsuru terlalu bersemangat. "Mi-Mitsuru! Kau melemparnya kejauhan!" kata Akihiko panik. Yukari hanya bisa melihat kaget. Junpei hanya bengong. Chidori yang datang bersama Junpei hanya bisa menatap bunga itu. Fuuka sama kagetnya sama Yukari. Koromaru segera mengejar bunga itu. Semuanya melihat ke arah bunga itu dilempar.

Bunga itu dipegang oleh seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang persis dipakai oleh penculik Mitsuru, tapi kali ini tanpa helm. Headphone miliknya yang berwarna merah menggantung di lehernya. Rambutnya yang diikat satu menari karena tiupan angin. Sebuah tas selempang berwarna hitam menggantung di bahunya. Kepala sebuah boneka kelinci putih bermata merah yang sama dengan wanita itu menyembul keluar dari tasnya. Matanya yang merah itu menatap bunga yang dipegangnya kaget. Disebelahnya seorang cowok dengan syal kuning juga melihat karangan bunga itu, tapi dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Semua mantan anggota SEES yang menjadi tamu di tempat itu, termasuk pasangan pengantinnya dan Chidori berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan Koromaru yang sudah sampai duluan. Anjing itu menggoyangkan ekornya tanda senang. Wanita itu jongkok untuk mengelus anjing putih itu dengan lembut.

"Apa itu kau, Kaori-san!" kata Aigis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Akihiko hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bisa berbicara sedikitpun. "Kaori... apakah waktu itu..." tanya Mitsuru yang juga kaget. Mitsuru melihat boneka Kaori, _apa yang waktu itu dilihatnya di dalam tas saat dia menculikku adalah... boneka pemberian Akihiko itu...?_ Kaori hanya tersenyum pahit, lalu berjalan kearah Mitsuru, "kurasa... aku tidak memerlukan bunga ini senpai. Aku 'kan tidak akan menikah." Dia memberikan karangan bunga yang dipegangnya ke Mitsuru dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, "ayo kita pergi Ryoji. Waktu kita disini sudah habis."

"Eh! Itu aja! He-hei Kaori-chan! Tunggu!" Ryoji segera berlari menyusul Kaori. Semuanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. SEES langsung lari mengejar mereka, tapi dalam mereka sudah menghilang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru motor yang keras.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap, dimana atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan hitam, Kaori berjalan lurus tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Di belakangnya Ryoji mengikutinya, "akhirnya kita balik lagi, huh?" Kaori tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan. Ryoji menatapnya sedih, "setelah susah-susah mencari cara supaya bisa datang, yang kau katakan pada mereka cuma itu?" Kaori tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Ryoji pun berhenti. "Aku tidak ingin Akihiko-senpai menjadi bingung dengan kehadiranku disana..." Suaranya bergetar. Ryoji memang tidak bisa melihat muka Kaori, tapi dia tau Kaori sedang menahan tangis. Ryoji berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Ryoji...?"

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk menangis, Kaori-chan..." kata Ryoji pelan, "kau boleh menangis selama yang kau mau. Jangan tahan rasa sedihmu. Aku tahu... sejak pesta dari tadi kau berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Pasti berat untuk melepas orang yang kau sayangi pada orang lain. Bahkan membantu Akihiko-san untuk mencintai Mitsuru-san setulus hatinya." Pelukan Ryoji semakin erat. Kaori tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Air mata mulai membasahi matanya. Kaori segera membalik badannya dan memeluk Ryoji. Airmatanya membasahi baju Ryoji, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Ryoji memeluknya semakin erat.

* * *

Akihiko memandangi bulan purnama dari jendela kamarnya. Mitsuru sudah tidur duluan. Dia tersenyum, "aku yakin suara yang waktu itu adalah suaramu Kaori... Yang memintaku untuk melupakanmu." Akihiko menghembuskan napasnya, "entah kau bisa mendengarku apa tidak, tapi ada satu hal yang pasti. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk membuatku melupakanmu." Setelah melihat bulan itu untuk yang terakhir kali, Akihiko menutup jendela itu dengan gorden dan tidur disebelah Mitsuru.

Angin bertiup pelan. Di atas sana, jauh di ujung dunia, seorang wanita tersenyum. Dia menutup matanya yang mungkin tak akan terbuka lagi. Seorang pria berpakaian serba biru menatapnya sendu, "Seandainya saya bisa menggantikan anda seperti disaat anda dan shadow berarcana Death itu pergi..." Pria yang diketahui bernama Theodore itu menggenggam buku compedium yang selalu dibawanya dengan erat. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum dia memasuki pintu keluar, dia melihat wanita yang kini menjadi patung yang terikat dengan rantai-rantai emas dibelakangnya, "selamat tidur... Kaori-sama."

* * *

OMG... Saiah lupa nulis disclaimernya, jadi harus login dua kali... (siapa yang nanya?)

Lame 'kan?

Saiah kasihan sama Aki-senpai, makanya saiah bikin fic ini (apa hubungannya coba?).

Thank you for reading and review please!


	2. Kaori version

Hi! Terima kasih atas review untuk cerita sebelumnya! Tiba-tiba dapet ide nih tentang cerita ini, jadi saiah tulis aja!

Is This the Right Decision?

Starring: Kaori dan Ryoji

Summary: Seminggu sebelum pernikahan Akihiko, Kaori dan Ryoji memutuskan untuk sedikit mensabotase pernikahan Akihiko...

* * *

Di sebuah tempat, dimana semuanya hitam, seorang pria berseragam biru berdiri di depan seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan seragam Gekkoukan. Di leher gadis itu tergantung headphone merah kesayangannya. "Lama tidak jumpa, Kaori-sama."

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini, Theo?" tanya Kaori. Pria yang bernama Theodore itu tersenyum layaknya seorang gentlement, "cara tidaklah penting. Lebih dari itu, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan. Tentang teman anda." Minako menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menghela napas, "tentang pernikahan Akihiko-senpai 'kan? Aku sudah tahu..."

Mereka dua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bicara. "Apakah anda ingin mendatangi acara tersebut?" kata Theodore memecah keheningan. Mata Kaori terbuka lebar. Dia menatap Theodore tajam, "bagaimana caranya?" Kaori berkata pelan. Ya, tentu dia ingin bertemu dengan Akihiko. Paling tidak untuk mengucapkan selamat. Tapi dia ragu. Apakah dia bisa mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun Akihiko adalah orang yang paling dicintainya. Sampai sekarang.

"Saya bisa menggantikan posisi anda." Kaori menatapnya kaget. _Apa dia tahu apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? _"Tentu tidak selamanya, Kaori-sama. Kurang lebih seminggu, setelah itu anda harus kembali jika anda tidak mau Nyx menghancurkan dunia ini," kata Theodore lagi.

Kaori berjalan lurus kepadanya sehingga dia tepat berhadap di hadapannya. "Apakah kau benar-benar bisa melakukan itu?" Theodore mengangguk meyakinkan. Kaori tersenyum lembut, "terima kasih Theo." Setelah Kaori mengatakan itu tempat itu menjadi terang benderang. Kaori segera menutup matanya.

"Ah," Theodore berkata lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tak terlihat sakin terangnya tempat itu. "Saya tak mungkin meninggalkan anda sendirian, jadi saya juga akan membebaskan orang itu." Kaori dapat merasakan jiwanya tertarik. Sesaat kemudian, Kaori tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"... hei... ri-chan..." terdengar suara tipis. Kaori menggerakkan tangannya sedikit. "Kaori-chan! Kau sudah bangun?" Kaori segera membuka matanya. Di hadapannya Ryoji memandanginya cemas. Ryoji membantu Kaori berdiri. "Ryoji? Bagaimana kau...?"

"Tadi orang itu menemuiku dan membebaskanku dari segel." Ryoji melihat lurus ke belakang Kaori. Kaori melihat ke belakang. Matanya terbuka lebar. "Theo... Dia benar-benar menggantikanku..." Kaori menatap The Great Seal yang sekarang berhiaskan patung Theodore dengan sedih.

"Aku dengar dari Theodore," kata Ryoji. Dia menatap Kaori yang masih melihat segel emas didepannya, "katanya Akihiko-senpai mau menikah dengan Mitsuru-senpai huh?" Kaori membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Ryoji. "Kita punya waktu seminggu sebelum pernikahannya. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Kaori tampak berpikir. Dia menghela pelan, "ada yang mau kupastikan."

* * *

Kaori memakirkan motor Harley-Davidson miliknya di depan sebuah taman berpagar. Motor itu berwarna hitam. Disebelah motor itu terdapat sebuah kereta untuk satu orang (bisa dibayangkan? Seperti becak modern deh!) Ryoji yang menumpang turun dari motor itu dan melepas helmnya, "motornya keren banget Kaori-chan! Dapat dari mana?"

Kaori turun dari motornya dan melepas helm yang melindungi kepalanya, "ini hasil kerja sambilanku. Mahal lho! Tapi yang kubingungkan malah darimana Theo mendapatkannya," Kaori berkata bingung, "pasti teman-teman SEES menyimpan motor ini. Bagaimana caranya mengambilnya?" Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu mereka, lalu memutuskan untuk mengintip taman itu.

* * *

"_C'est magnefique_! Semuanya sempurna," kata Mitsuru puas. Dia memandangi taman yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahannya yang telah dihias dengan bunga-bunga dan kain-kain sutra mahal. "Bagaimana pendapatmu Akihiko?" tanya Mitsuru.

Akihiko yang berdiri disebelahnya tidak menjawab. Dia memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Mitsuru memandangnya bingung, "ada yang salah Akihiko?" tanyanya cemas. Mitsuru memegang tangan Akihiko lembut.

"Huh?" Akihiko yang segera sadar dari alam pikirnya dan melihat Mitsuru, "tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu, Mitsuru?" tanyanya bingung. Mitsuru menggelengkan kepalanya kesal, "kamu kenapa sih Akihiko? Selalu saja begini sejak kau melamarku... Aku cemas..." Mitsuru menatapnya sedih. Akihiko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "ah... eh... tidak ada apa-apa kok... Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Yah, masalah pekerjaan," kata Akihiko pelan, "jadi, tadi apa yang kau tanyakan?"

* * *

Kaori dan Ryoji mengamati pasangan itu dari jauh. Saat ini mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. "Kayaknya senpai agak sedih ya?" kata Ryoji. Kaori menatap Akihiko sedih, "dia bingung..."

"Pasti karena dia masih tidak dapat melupakanmu Kaori-chan..." kata Ryoji lagi. Kaori langsung menunduk lemas, "aku jadi merasa bersalah nih... Senpai kelewat setia sih..."

Kaori menatap langit yang berwarna merah, "sudah sore ya... Tadi kita datangnya jam lima sih..." Ryoji berjalan meninggalkan Kaori, "kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang. Kita harus cari hotel dulu untuk menginap." Kaori mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Akihiko dan Mitsuru sendirian.

* * *

"Kenapa kita harus menginap di Shirakawa Boulevard...?" kata Kaori sambil memandangi kamarnya dengan suntuk. Ryoji dengan senangnya langsung tiduran di tempat tidur bulat berwarna ungu yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sesaat kemudian dia duduk, memandang Kaori dengan tangan terlipat yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan jengkel, "Kaori-chan! Kenapa ga masuk?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Ryoji," kata Kaori cepat. Ryoji langsung sweatdropped, "what can I do? Uang kita hanya cukup untuk kamar di Shirakawa Boulevard!" Ryoji menarik Kaori ke tempat tidur, "udah... nikmati aja tempat ini, Ka-o-ri-chan."

BUK! Kaori menendang Ryoji tepat di muka. Ryoji langsung terlempar ke luar kamar dengan indahnya. "Dengar baik-baik. Kalau KAMU ngapa-ngapain aku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu keluar dari kamar ini," kata Kaori dengan aura kematian yang pekat keluar dari dirinya.

Ryoji dengan santainya berdiri dan berjalan masuk kamar, "jadi, kita tidur dimana? AC-nya dingin nih... Aku tidak mau tidur di lantai lho!" kata Ryoji sambil memeluk dirinya kedinginan. Kaori melihat tempat tidur bulatnya, Ryoji, dan AC yang terdapat di ruangan itu. _Aku ga sudi tidur ama Ryoji... tapi ga tega juga biarin dia tidur di lantai... Senakal apapun dia, dia tetap saja sahabatku. Uh... Kok AC-nya ga pake remote sih! Dasar hotel murahan!_ Kaori menghela napasnya, lalu mengambil guling di tempat tidur dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah, "kamu tidur disitu aja, aku tidur di sebelah sini," katanya pelan.

Ryoji langsung tidur di tempat tidur bagiannya. Dia melihat jam dinding, "masih jam delapan, terlalu cepat untuk tidur nih..." Dia melihat sekitarnya. _Ada yang enak ga ya? Tempat tidur, kamar mandi, jam, meja, TV, lampu... eh, TV?_, "Kaori-chan, aku nonton TV dulu yah~" Ryoji melihat Kaori yang tidak merespon apa-apa. Perempuan itu duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya terlipat. Matanya tertutup, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Ryoji langsung menyalakan TV dan menonton film yang ada.

Di sisi lain, Kaori sedang sibuk berpikir. _Bagaimana nih? Akihiko-senpai tampak ragu... Kalau begini terus, dia tak akan pernah bisa maju ke depan... Lagipula, gara-gara Akihiko-senpai Erebus jadi tambah kuat. Ini tak boleh dibiarkan! Aku harus berbuat sesuatu! Tapi... apa? _Kaori menghela napasnya berat, lalu membuka matanya pelan. Di sebelahnya Ryoji sedang menonton TV. "Ryoji, apa yang sedang kau tonton?"

"Tentang seseorang yang berpura-pura menjadi penjahat dan menculik kucing pacarnya supaya pacarnya mengerti betapa sayangnya pacarnya itu pada kucingnya," kata Ryoji sambil terus melihat layar TV itu. Kaori terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, _apa itu akan berhasil...?_

Film itu berhenti karena iklan. Ryoji lalu melihat Kaori yang tampak berpikir lagi, "sesuatu di pikiranmu?" tanyanya. Kaori mengangkat wajahnya supaya dia bisa melihat wajah Ryoji yang kebingungan, "Ryoji. Aku akan menculik Mitsuru-senpai."

"A-APAAA!" Ryoji yang kaget langsung berdiri. Ryoji memandangi wajah Kaori, lalu duduk lagi, "...kau serius, Kaori-chan?"

"Seratus persen serius," kata Kaori, "aku akan menculik Mitsuru-senpai dan membuat Akihiko-senpai menyadari betapa berartinya Mitsuru-senpai bagi Akihiko-senpai, seperti yang di film." Kaori langsung berdiri dan memeriksa barang-barangnya, "tapi gimana caranya ya? Yang kupunya hanya motor, tas, boneka kelinci dan MP3..."

Ryoji tersenyum lebar, "hehe... Aku ada ide!" Kaori memandangnya bingung.

* * *

"Apa gunanya ini?" kata Kaori menanyakan Ryoji. Saat ini dia mengenakan catsuit hitam, sepatu boots hitam yang melebihi lututnya, dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam pula. "Semua ini kebesaran... Terutama sepatunya."

Ryoji memandangnya sambil tersenyum, "aku belum selesai." Ryoji berjalan ke Kaori sehingga dia tepat berada di depan Kaori, "Kaori-chan, apa kata orang kalau ada anak perempuan berusia 17 tahun berusaha untuk menculik Mitsuru Kirijo, pemimpin Kirijo grup yang disegani yang sudah berusia 24 tahun?"

"Tentunya akan kaget. Oh, Mitsuru-senpai masih 23. Ulang tahunnya tanggal 8 Mei, dan sekarang masih bulan Maret."

"Benar sekali!" lanjut Ryoji, "kaget! Itu berarti akan berbahaya untukmu karena akan banyak orang yang penasaran, sehingga akan ada pencarian besar-besaran."

"Tidak akan kalau tidak ketahuan," kata Kaori lagi.

"Pasti akan ketahuan! Nanti Kaori-chan 'kan bertemu langsung dengan Akihiko-senpai. Lagipula Kaori-chan pasti akan langsung ketahuan sama senpai kalau Kaori-chan bertemu dengan senpai, karena Kaori-chan tidak berubah sama sekali sejak hari kelulusan lima tahun yang lalu." Ryoji menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kaori langsung sweatdropped, "kayaknya kamu semangat sekali Ryoji."

Ryoji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Kaori mengamati benda yang dipegangnya. Sebuah botol kaca yang berisi air berwarna merah. "Ini akan memecahkan masalahmu. Minumlah!"

Kaori memandanginya dengan ragu, tapi karena dia percaya pada Ryoji dia mengambil botol itu dan meminum isinya. Setelah Kaori meminum air itu hingga ketetes terakhirnya asap keluar dari tubuh Kaori sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat sekitarnya lagi.

Setelah asap itu menghilang, Kaori yang kesal segera bersiap untuk memarahi Ryoji, tetapi sesuatu terasa aneh... Kaori segera memeriksa badannya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Ryoji! Ini..."

Ryoji tersenyum, "hehe... itu obat pemberian Theo. Dengan obat itu Kaori-chan bisa mendapatkan tubuh berusia 22 tahun, sesuai dengan usia Kaori-chan yang sebenarnya."

Kaori melihat dirinya di cermin yang terpasang di ruangan itu. Semua yang dia pakai pas dengan tubuhnya. Tidak kebesaran lagi. Rambutnya juga tambah panjang. Cukup panjang untuk menyentuh bahunya. Dia juga bertambah tinggi... sedikit. Ryoji yang tetap dengan tubuh 17 tahunnya itu tetap masih lebih tinggi dari Kaori. Kaori melihat Ryoji lagi, "benar juga... Senpai tak akan mengenaliku dengan tubuh ini..." Kaori menyentuh bibirnya. Dia agak kaget juga dengan perubahan suaranya, walaupun tidak terlalu berubah, hanya sedikit lebih rendah.

"Baiklah, mari kita atur taktiknya." Ryoji mengambil kertas dan pulpen dan duduk di tempat tidur, "Kaori-chan culik Mitsuru-senpai, lalu dengan surat kita buat Akihiko-senpai pergi ke suatu tempat yang ada hubungannya dengan Akihiko-senpai dan Mitsuru-senpai, seperti yang ada di film. Tapi masalahnya, kemana?"

Kaori terdiam sebentar. Dia duduk di depan Ryoji dan menutup matanya. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka matanya, "a-aku tidak tahu... Mitsuru-senpai jarang ke tempat umum..." Mereka berdua sweatdropped. "Kalau begitu rencananya tidak bisa jalan..." Ryoji juga bingung sendiri.

"AH!" Kaori tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya, "aku tak tahu tempat-tempat seperti itu, tapi bagaimana kalau tempat dimana SEES sering hang out, disaat Mitsuru-senpai terlihat mencolok?"

"Mungkin itu akan berhasil," kata Ryoji, "jadi tempat apa itu?"

"Ada beberapa tempat. Naganaki Shrine, Iwatodai Dorm dan Gekkoukan High. Kita harus bisa membuat Akihiko-senpai pergi kesana."

Ryoji mengangguk setuju, "Sounds like a plan. Mana duluan terserah aku 'kan? Kalau gitu aku bikin surat 'undangan'nya dulu, lalu kita culik Mitsuru-senpai."

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang dua menit. Saat Kaori berada di balkoni kamar Mitsuru, bersembunyi di balik gorden. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan helm motornya yang berwarna hitam. Mitsuru tidak menyadari keberadaan Kaori karena fokus dengan teman-temannya. Ryoji sendiri berada di bawah balkon menunggu Kaori.

* * *

TENG! Jam dinding berdentang. "Sudah jam dua belas ya..." Yukari melihat jam dinding tersebut. Yukari, Fuuka dan Aigis berdiri. "Kami pulang dulu, senpai," Fuuka berkata pada Mitsuru.

"Sampai bertemu besok," Aigis berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu kami bertemu senpai lagi, senpai harus sudah tersenyum senang, oke?" kata Yukari semangat. Mitsuru tersenyum hangat dan memandang teman-teman mantan anggota SEES itu, "ya, pasti." Mitsuru mengantar mereka keluar dari rumahnya.

* * *

"Oke, kamar sepi." Kaori segera masuk ke kamar dan mematikan lampu. Dia membiarkan jendela kamar itu terbuka sehingga angin kencang bisa masuk. Dia juga melepas ikatan gorden jendela sehingga gorden itu berkibar tertiup angin. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar. Dengan segera Kaori bersembunyi di balik gorden.

* * *

Mitsuru kembali ke kamarnya. Kamar itu gelap, lampunya tidak menyala. _Aneh... perasaan tadi aku menyalakan lampunya..._ Di dalam kegelapan itu dia berusaha untuk mencari-cari sakelar. Dia terus mencari, tanpa mempedulikan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Akhirnya dia menemukan sakelar itu.

_Timingnya pas... allright._ Kaori keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri di depan gorden, "apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" katanya, tepat saat Mitsuru hampir menekan sakelarnya. Mitsuru membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Kaori. Angin malam yang kencang membuat gorden jendela berkibar liar. Lampu yang mati membuatnya tak dapat melihat Kaori dengan jelas.

_Sepertinya Mitsuru-senpai tidak mengenaliku, tepat seperti yang Ryoji bilang... Ternyata dia pintar juga ya_, "apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" kata Kaori lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati Mitsuru, tetapi Mitsuru langsung berjalan mundur. Dia terlihat mencari benda yang bisa dipakainya untuk melindungi dirinya. Kaori berhenti berjalan lalu tertawa kecil, "tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Untuk sekarang. Aku hanya... akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar. Kurasa tunanganmu tidak akan protes jika kau menghilang beberapa saat 'kan?" Kaori berusaha untuk bicara dengan nada sesadis mungkin. Mitsuru membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena kaget.

Kaori langsung menendang perut Mitsuru keras hingga dia pingsan. _Maaf Mitsuru-senpai, tapi ini demi senpai juga kok! _Kaori lalu meletakkan surat undangan yang Ryoji tulis tadi di atas meja, lalu menyeret Mitsuru keluar melalui jendela.

Kaori melihat ke bawah balkon supaya dapat melihat Ryoji, "Ryoji, tangkap!" Kaori melempar Mitsuru ke bawah. Ryoji yang panik karena tiba-tiba disuruh langsung menangkap Mitsuru. Kaori lalu melompat ke bawah, "kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum ketahuan!"

* * *

Kaori dan Ryoji kembali ke kamar mereka di Shirakawa Boulevard melalui jendela. Mereka akan dikira sebagai penculik kalau masuk lewat pintu depan bukan? Walaupun melihat situasi mereka sekarang, mereka berdua memang penculik sih...

Kaori segera meletakkan Mitsuru yang masih pingsan di atas tempat tidur, lalu menatap Ryoji, "Ryoji, kurasa petunjuk yang kau tulis terlalu gampang deh... nanti gampang ditebak..."

"Memang harusnya begitu... Kaori-chan juga tidak mau berlama-lama jadi penculik 'kan?" kata Ryoji sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas. Kaori berjalan mendekati Ryoji untuk melihat apa yang ditulisnya, "apa yang lagi Ryoji tulis?"

"Petunjuk berikutnya. Kita arahkan Akihiko-senpai ke Gekkoukan High." Ryoji lanjut menulis, tapi dihentikan oleh Kaori. Ryoji memandangnya bingung. Kaori melihat sekitarnya, "Akihiko-senpai adalah orang yang bangun pagi, tapi tak mungkin dia mengunjungi Mitsuru-senpai pagi-pagi bukan?" tanya Kaori. Ryoji hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kita pikir dengan logika, harusnya senpai sampai di Naganaki Shrine sekurang-kurangnya jam sebelas. Kita check-out pukul dua belas, benar?" Ryoji mengangguk lagi. Kaori terdiam sebentar. Dia menarik napasnya pelan, "target berikutnya, Shirakawa Boulevard."

Ryoji mengangkat alisnya, "apa hubungannya?"

"Ada yang harus kupastikan..." Kaori melihat lantai, "kamar ini... adalah kamar dimana aku dan senpai terperangkap saat operasi Full Moon, setelah melawan Hierophant Arcana." Kaori melihat Mitsuru yang tergeletak tak berdaya, "..."

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Ryoji terus terang. Kaori menatap Ryoji dengan sendu, "aku... ingin senpai melupakanku..." Kata-kata terakhir Kaori membuat Ryoji kaget, "huh? Kenapa?" Ryoji memandang Kaori lurus.

"Akihiko-senpai orangnya setia... Atau mungkin tepatnya, kelewat setia... Kalau begini terus selamanya pun Akihiko-senpai tidak akan bisa menerima Mitsuru-senpai..." Keduanya terdiam. Ryoji mengangkat bahunya, "terserahlah." Ryoji membuang kertas yang ditulisnya tadi dan menulis yang baru.

* * *

"Uhm..." Mitsuru membuka matanya. Disekelilingnya gelap. Dia menduduki sesuatu yang empuk, seperti tempat tidur. Dia tak dapat menggerakkan badannya karena diikat dengan tali.

"Oh... sudah bangun..." Kaori yang dari tadi bersandar di dinding berjalan mendekatinya. _Ternyata aku menendangnya terlalu kuat ya... Baru bangun sesiang ini..._Kali ini Mitsuru dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat melihat wajah Kaori yang tertutup helm. "Ini... dimana...?"

"Apa gunanya kau tau?" kata Kaori, berusaha untuk membuat suaranya sedingin mungkin. Mitsuru mengangkat alisnya bingung. _Sepertinya senpai mulai curiga..._ Kaori melihat jam dinding, "sudah waktunya... Kita pergi dari sini. Maaf, karena ini akan sakit." Dan setelah Kaori mengatakannya, Kaori segera menutup hidung dan mulut Mitsuru dengan kain yang sudah diberi obat bius. Mitsuru langsung pingsan lagi.

Ryoji yang baru saja turun untuk mengurus check-out masuk ke dalam kamar, "gimana cara kita menyembunyikan senpai?" tanya Ryoji.

"Masukkan saja ke koper yang kutemukan di lemari kamar ini. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk memasukkan senpai," kata Kaori singkat. Tanpa basa-basi Ryoji memasukkan Mitsuru ke dalam koper yang dimaksud. Tepat setelah Ryoji menutup koper itu roomboy masuk, "apa sudah siap?"

"Ya. Itu koper kami," kata Kaori sambil menunjuk koper yang dipakai untuk 'menyimpan' Mitsuru. Roomboy itu tampaknya agak kewalahan, tapi dia berhasil meletakkan koper itu ke atas kereta dorongnya. Kaori mengambil tas tentengnya, dan keluar bersama Ryoji. Roomboy itu menatap mereka berdua bingung. Kaori menyadari tatapan orang itu, "apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah! Ehm... Saya bingung... Tampaknya nona baru berumur sekitar 20 tahunan bukan? Pemuda sekamar dengan anda masih SMA," katanya sambil melirik Ryoji yang memang memakai seragam SMAnya. "Da-dan tempat ini 'kan sering dipakai untuk ITU, jadi..."

Muka Kaori langsung merah. "Ja-jangan mikir yang macam-macam ya! Satu-satunya alasan kami nginap disini dan sekamar adalah uang kami tidak cukup!" Roomboy itu langsung salah tingkah. Dia segera meminta maaf dan turun ke lantai bawah. Kaori dan Ryoji langsung turun juga.

* * *

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Kaori segera ke resepsionis dan membayar biaya kamar mereka. "Oh, um... bisakah bekas kamarku dikosongkan sebentar? Ada orang yang mau datang..."

"Saya rasa bisa... Namanya?"

"Akihiko Sanada. Dia sedang mencari orang yang bernama Mitsuru Kirijo. Aku tahu dimana orang yang dicarinya itu, tapi aku tidak mempunyai nomor telepon maupun alamatnya, makanya sewaktu kami bertemu kami sepakat untuk meninggalkan alamatnya di kamarku," kata Kaori berbohong. Petugas resepsionis di depannya sibuk mencatat, "baiklah. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan." Kaori dan Ryoji segera keluar dari hotel itu dengan koper mereka.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan ke motor Kaori. Ryoji segera meletakkan kopernya ke kereta disebelah motor itu. Kaori duduk di motornya, "apa trik yang kita pasang akan berhasil ya...?" kata Kaori ragu.

"Trik? Oh... yang untuk menghilangkan ingatan senpai tentang Kaori-chan dan meninggalkan suaramu di tempat itu? Pasti berhasil." Ryoji tersenyum meyakinkan. Kaori tersenyum lemah, lalu memakai helmnya. Ryoji juga mengenakan helmnya. Sesaat kemudian mereka telah pergi menjauhi hotel itu.

* * *

Mitsuru membuka matanya. Dia terikat di atas sebuah sofa. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala, tapi dia tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Kaori yang wajahnya tertutup helm sedang berdiri menatap keluar melalui jendela. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?" tanya Mitsuru kepada Kaori. Kaori membalikkan badannya supaya bisa melihat Mitsuru, "sudah bangun?" Dia segera duduk di salah satu sofa. Kaori sengaja mengeluarkan Mitsuru dari koper supaya bisa menghirup udara segar.

"Mengapa kau menculikku?" tanya Mitsuru tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke Kaori, "apakah kau mengincar uang?"

"Uang?" Kaori tertawa kecil, "aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku bisa hidup tanpa uang. Tidak semua penculikan bermotif uang." _Kau tidak membutuhkan uang kalau tidak ada yang harus dibeli senpai... Great Seal sepertiku yang berwujud patung tidak butuh makan dan minum... bahkan udara untuk bernapas._.. kata Kaori dalam hati.

"Kalau bukan karena uang... Untuk apa?" Kaori tidak menjawab. _Tajam seperti biasanya... _Dia mengambil sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Dia membuka tas itu, memandangi boneka kelinci yang selalu dibawanya sejak Akihiko memberikannya padanya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia mendesah pelan, "kau akan mengetahuinya..."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mitsuru tajam. Kaori memandangi jendela dengan sedih. Mitsuru menatap Kaori, seakan-akan dia dapat merasakan kesedihan Kaori. "Bersabarlah... Sanada sedang pergi untuk menyelamatkan dirimu." Mulut Kaori terasa aneh menyebut nama Akihiko dengan sebutan 'Sanada'. Biasanya dia memanggil senpainya itu dengan 'Akihiko-senpai'... atau, kalau hanya berdua, 'Aki'. Mitsuru segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Akihiko!"

"Aku memberinya petunjuk-petunjuk mudah. Harusnya sekarang dia sedang menuju kemari." Kaori langsung berdiri dan menghadap Mitsuru, "maaf, tapi tampaknya kau harus tidur lagi." Kaori segera membius Mitsuru sehingga dia pingsan lagi.

Ryoji keluar dari dapur dengan kesal, "ga ada makanan nih..."

"Tentu saja tidak ada. tempat ini sudah kosong sejak tahun 2011. Sejak Aigis, Yukari, Fuuka dan Junpei lulus." Mereka berdua terdiam. Ryoji dan Kaori duduk di sofa. "Kalau saja kau manusia biasa... dan aku bukan The Great Seal... kita berdua juga pasti sudah lulus..." kata Kaori sambil melihat ke lantai. Dia memainkan kabel MP3 miliknya. Keduanya lalu menghembuskan napas mereka keras bersamaan.

Ryoji melihat jam dinding, "kita harus pergi sekarang jika kita tidak mau terlihat Akihiko-senpai." Mereka berdua segera memasukkan Mitsuru ke koper dan keluar dari tempat itu. "Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu senpai di Naganaki Shrine," kata Kaori.

"Sendirian atau kutemani?" tanya Ryoji. Kaori tersenyum, "aku sendirian cukup." Mereka segera menaiki motor dan pergi ke tempat berikutnya.

* * *

Langit sudah gelap ketika Akihiko sampai di Naganaki Shrine. Kaori duduk di ayunan, menunggunya sejak sore. Pakaiannya serba hitam, dari jaket kulit yang dipakainya, catsuit, sepatu boots-nya, sampai helmnya, membuatnya susah untuk dilihat di kegelapan malam. Mitsuru sendiri terikat di arena penjat-panjatan. "Aki... hiko...?" katanya lemah sambil berusaha untuk melihat wajah Akihiko.

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko segera berlari ke arah Mitsuru.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Kaori berteriak selantang mungkin. Akihiko segera berhenti berlari. Kaori segera berdiri dan menyerang Akihiko dengan tendangannya, tapi Akihiko dapat mengelak dan melompat mundur. Kaori langsung berdiri di depan Mitsuru yang terikat. Dia mengacungkan ujung pistol ke kepala Mitsuru, "jangan berani macam-macam." _Oh Kami... semoga saja dosa-dosaku terampuni..._

"Kenapa kau menculik Mitsuru!" tanya Akihiko yang marah. Saat ini dia terlalu emosional untuk bahkan menyadari bahwa dia pernah mendengar suara wanita itu.

_Untuk meyadarkanmu, senpai! _"Mengapa kau peduli pada wanita ini?" tanya Kaori dingin. Tempat itu gelap, tapi Kaori dapat melihat Akihiko mengangkat alisnya. "Apa karena dia tunanganmu?" lanjut Kaori, berusaha untuk memojokkan Akihiko.

"Tentu saja karena dia sangat berharga bagiku!" Akihiko berteriak, emosinya semakin memuncak. Dada Kaori terasa sesak sewaktu Akihiko mengatakan itu. Air matanya bisa keluar kapan saja, tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Untungnya helm menutupi wajahnya. Kalau tidak Akihiko mungkin dapat melihat matanya yang mulai sembab.

"Benarkah? Apakah dia MEMANG berharga bagimu?" tanya Kaori, yang membuat Akihiko dan Mitsuru terkejut. Suara Kaori bergetar. Dia benar-benar bisa menangis kapan saja. "I-itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" teriak Akihiko.

"Oh, tentu saja ada." Kaori berusaha keras supaya suaranya dapat keluar. Kaori tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya, "hubungannya adalah... jika kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku, siap-siap saja kehilangan kepala tunanganmu." Muka Mitsuru langsung pucat. Dia tidak dapat bergerak dengan rantai yang membelitnya di tempat bermain anak-anak itu. Akihiko juga tidak dapat bergerak karena ragu.

"Kalau begitu, ganti pertanyaan. Jawab dengan jujur. Kau ragu 'kan? Ragu ternyata cinta yang kau berikan pada Kirijo adalah PALSU," kata Kaori, menekankan kata-kata terakhirya. Mitsuru memandang Akihiko pucat, "Akihiko... jangan-jangan... kau..." Akihiko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seakan-akan suaranya hilang. Kaori mendekatkan ujung pistolnya sehingga menyentuh kepala Mitsuru, "well?"

Akihiko menarik napasnya. Wajahnya pucat. "Maafkan aku, Mitsuru..." katanya pelan, "jika aku berkata jujur... mungkin yang kau katakan benar adanya..." Mitsuru menutup matanya sambil menahan air mata yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Fakta itu menyakitkan. "Setiap kali melihatmu... Yang tampak di mataku bukanlah seorang Mitsuru Kirijo, tetapi Kaori... Mungkin aku masih mencintainya... Jauh lebih menyayanginya daripada dirimu." Kaori tersentuh dengan kata-kata Akihiko, sedangkan Mitsuru mulai menangis. Kaori jadi merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Selama ini, sejak aku pertama kali bersama dengan Mitsuru, aku memang selalu melihat Kaori." Dia terdiam. "Tetapi." Kata terakhirnya menarik perhatian Mitsuru dan Kaori. "Saat aku melihat langit yang merah tadi, yang kulihat bukanlah Kaori seperti biasanya... melainkan Mitsuru..." Kaori melihat Akihiko tersenyum. Dadanya semakin sesak. Senyum itu... harusnya hanya diperlihatkannya padanya. "Saat itu aku sadar. Mitsuru adalah orang yang sangat berharga dariku. Tanpanya, hidupku akan hampa." Senyumnya melebar, "mungkin... hanya mungkin... Nanti disaat kami menikah nanti, aku masih tetap mencintai Kaori. Tapi, aku juga mencintai Mitsuru. Memang terdengar egois, tapi itulah kenyataannya." Air mata Mitsuru berhenti mengalir. Dia tersenyum lembut, "Akihiko..."

"Cinta yang kuberikan pada Mitsuru itu asli, tidak palsu seperti yang selama ini kutakutkan. Dan aku tidak ragu akan hal itu." Dia melihat Kaori dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, "aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu 'kan?" Kaori terdiam. Hatinya terbagi dua. Satu bagian senang karena Akihiko tidak meratap sedih lagi. Satu bagian yang lain hancur karena dia tahu Akihiko yang selalu dicintainya ini tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Kaori tersenyum, lalu mengambil sebilah pisau, "sebagai hadiah dari jawabanmu itu, Sanada." Kaori segera mengarahkan pisau itu ke Mitsuru. Akihiko segera berlari untuk menghentikannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak sempat, "JANGAANN!"

TRANG! Rantai yang tadi mengikat Mitsuru jatuh ke tanah. Mitsuru langsung jatuh terduduk. Kaori meletakkan pisaunya disebelah Mitsuru, "urusanku disini sudah selesai. Pulanglah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Akihiko segera membantu Mitsuru berdiri. Kaori berjalan menjauh dari mereka sebelum akhirnya hilang ditengah kegelapan.

* * *

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ryoji. Ryoji sedang memakan ramennya di Hagakure. Kaori yang baru datang duduk disebelah Ryoji dan melepas helmnya, "spesial satu!" Kaori segera memesan makanannya.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil?" tanya Ryoji. Kaori mengangguk perlahan. Dia mengambil tissue dan mengelap matanya yang basah. Ryoji memandangnya sedih, tapi dia diam saja.

"Ini pesanannya!" ramen yang dipesan Kaori diletakkan di depannya. Kaori tersenyum, "sudah lama aku tidak memakannya... Selamat makan!" Ryoji menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memakan ramennya.

* * *

Kaori dan Ryoji memandang kerumunan pernikahan Akihiko dari jauh. Mereka berdua bersandar di pagar. "Mi-Mitsuru! Kau melemparnya kejauhan!" Kaori mendengar suara Akihiko yang panik. Kaori mengangkat alisnya. Tiba-tiba karangan bunga yang dilempar Mitsuru mendarat diatasnya. Dia dan Ryoji memandang bunga itu kaget. Semua mantan anggota SEES yang menjadi tamu di tempat itu, termasuk pasangan pengantinnya dan Chidori berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan Koromaru yang sudah sampai duluan. Anjing itu menggoyangkan ekornya tanda senang. Kaori tersenyum, lalu dia jongkok untuk mengelus anjing putih yang sering dia ajak jalan-jalan waktu malam itu dengan lembut.

"Apa itu kau, Kaori-san!" kata Aigis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Akihiko hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bisa berbicara sedikitpun. "Kaori... apakah yang kemarin itu..." tanya Mitsuru yang juga kaget. Mitsuru melihat boneka Kaori yang menyembul dari tasnya, _apa yang waktu itu dilihatnya di dalam tas saat dia menculikku adalah... boneka pemberian Akihiko itu...?_ Kaori tersenyum pahit memandang Mitsuru dan Akihiko dengan pakaian pengantin mereka. Dia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang mau keluar, lalu berjalan kearah Mitsuru, "kurasa... aku tidak memerlukan bunga ini senpai. Aku 'kan tidak akan menikah." Dia memberikan karangan bunga yang dipegangnya ke Mitsuru dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, "ayo kita pergi Ryoji. Waktu kita disini sudah habis."

"Eh! Itu aja! He-hei Kaori-chan! Tunggu!" Ryoji segera berlari menyusul Kaori. Kaori dan Ryoji segera memakai helm mereka dan menaiki motor Kaori dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap, dimana atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan hitam, Kaori berjalan lurus tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Di belakangnya Ryoji mengikutinya, "akhirnya kita balik lagi, huh?" Kaori tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan.

Ryoji menatapnya sedih, "setelah susah-susah mencari cara supaya bisa datang, yang kau katakan pada mereka cuma itu?" Kaori tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Ryoji pun berhenti.

"Aku tidak ingin Akihiko-senpai menjadi bingung dengan kehadiranku disana..." Suaranya bergetar. Ryoji memang tidak bisa melihat muka Kaori, tapi dia tau Kaori sedang menahan tangis. Ryoji berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Ryoji...?"

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk menangis, Kaori-chan..." kata Ryoji pelan, "kau boleh menangis selama yang kau mau. Jangan tahan rasa sedihmu. Aku tahu... sejak pesta dari tadi kau berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Pasti berat untuk melepas orang yang kau sayangi pada orang lain. Bahkan membantu Akihiko-san untuk mencintai Mitsuru-san setulus hatinya." Pelukan Ryoji semakin erat. Kaori tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Air mata mulai membasahi matanya. Kaori segera membalik badannya dan memeluk Ryoji. Dan kemudian menangis di sandarannya.

* * *

Bulan purnama bersinar terang. Angin bertiup pelan. Kaori berdiri menghadap The Great Seal, "aku pulang Theo. Kau bebas sekarang." Dari segel itu tiba-tiba keluar cahaya yang membutakan, tapi juga lembut. Kaori tersenyum. Dia menutup matanya yang mungkin tak akan terbuka lagi.

Cahaya itu menghilang. Seorang pria berpakaian serba biru menatapnya sendu, "Seandainya saya bisa menggantikan anda seperti disaat anda dan shadow berarcana Death itu pergi... Selamanya..." Pria yang diketahui bernama Theodore itu menggenggam buku compedium yang selalu dibawanya dengan erat. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum dia memasuki pintu keluar, dia melihat wanita yang kini menjadi patung yang terikat dengan rantai-rantai emas dibelakangnya, "selamat tidur... Kaori-sama."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Is it wierd? Lame? Boring? Review please!


End file.
